Big Brother’s Prerogative
by Prinzessin
Summary: A sleepless night and a conversation between two brothers. moveverseoneshot


Title: Big Brother's Prerogative

Summary: A sleepless night and a conversation between two brothers.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them. Although I seriously wish I could lay claim to John (and Virgil).

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and just decided to throw it out there.

---

John looked out of one of the many windows on Thunderbird Five. He couldn't sleep, but didn't want to wake any of his brothers, so he sat and watched the Earth and stars before him. Although he usually loved being on Thunderbird Five, there were times when he just wanted to be home, wanted to be around his family. And this was one of those times. There was no specific reason, just a feeling. There was a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his hands that had yet to be touched. He was too busy remembering moments that he shared with his brothers and his father. He avoided thinking about his mother, because although he loved her dearly, sometimes it was just too difficult.

When the computer alerted him that someone was calling him, it startled John to the point where he nearly dropped the mug onto the floor. Luckily for him, he didn't. He pressed a button and Scott's face showed on the vidscreen.

"That was quick," Scott said with a tired smile. "Can't sleep either?"

John shook his head. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"Seems like sleep isn't coming for those of us with the last name of Tracy."

"Everyone else is up now?"

"Yeah, well, everyone except Dad. If he's up, he's staying in his room."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Gordon and Alan are playing video games downstairs and Virgil's on the piano."

"Did I miss something?"

It was Scott's turn to shake his head. "Not that I know of. And if you did, then I did too."

It turned quiet, neither brother really knowing what to say next. Scott had noticed the look in John's eyes, but didn't question. He knew there was something on his younger brother's mind, and also knew that if John wanted to talk, he'd bring it up.

Scott sighed and turned slightly, then turned back to face John with a small grin.

"What's up?" John asked.

"The game is getting a bit loud. I better go tell them to keep it down or else everyone else on the island will be awake. You still going to be up?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

John looked around the room that Scott was calling from. There wasn't much to look at since Scott had turned the lights out when he left the room. Scott reappeared a minute later.

"Hopefully I won't have to remind them again."

"I seriously think I missed something."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm up here and everyone's down there."

Scott rested an elbow on the desk, his chin in his hand.

"You want to come home?"

"Yeah," John sighed. "But I know I can't. I'm here for another few weeks."

"Maybe Alan could go up a little early?"

John shook his head. "No way. He doesn't get much time to himself as it is. Between his rotation up here, being a Thunderbird in general and school, he barely has time to relax. I'm not asking him to come up early just because I'm a little homesick."

Scott nodded, seeing John's reasoning as logical. Then a small grin appeared.

"I think our dear second youngest brother is due for a short stint on Five."

"Gordon absolutely hates it up here, which is why he almost never comes up. He'd destroy the place in a matter of days, and in the meantime, we'd have to listen to him whine."

"You do have a point there. Virgil?"

"There's no way Dad would let him go. He's the team's field medic and Two's pilot."

Scott nodded again, thinking for a moment. "I still say Gordon is a good idea."

"Then you run it by Dad. He'll agree with me though," John replied. "Ah, nevermind. I've done long stints before, I'll stick this out. I'll get lost in the stars again and be glad I'm studying them up close and personal. I'll be fine."

"You sure, little brother?"

John glanced at Scott, and knew the eldest Tracy brother wasn't convinced. "Little brother? When are you going to stop calling me that? I'm not that small anymore."

"You'll always be 'little brother' to me. Just like Alan will always be Sprout."

"We all call him that. You're the only one who calls me 'little brother'"

"Because I'm the only one who's both older and bigger than you. Big brother's prerogative."

John rolled his eyes and sighed. "Isn't about time you get back to bed? I mean, at your old age you could use all the rest you can get."

Scott glared, but it didn't phase John's grin at all.

"I'll talk to Dad in the morning."

"You don't have to."

"Big brother's prerogative, little brother."

"Go back to bed," John laughed.

"You too!"

"I will, as soon as you sign off."

"Good night, John."

"Good night, Scott."

Scott switched the vidscreen off, leaving John to stare at a blank screen for a few seconds. He realized he never did drink the now-cold hot chocolate, so he went into the kitchen and dumped it out. In his room, he pulled the blanket down and crawled in. Warm and secure underneath the blanket, John shut the light off. Sleep came soon after, he didn't even need to bore his brain with naming stars in alphabetical order.


End file.
